Prefer
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Beast Boy wants to have a Secret Santa like activity for Halloween & convinces everyone else to join in. Who will get who's name? What will everyone's costumes be? Will our favorite birds finally come together? And why the hell am I posting a Halloween fic 9 days before V-day? I don't have the answer to that last one but read the story and you'll the answers to the other qs. RaeRob
1. Prefer

**AN:** I know it's not Halloween, heck it's not even close to Halloween and I considered saving this until Halloween BUT I know myself, I would have tried to tinker with it, and probably ended up either deleting the damn thing or just plain screwing it up or forgetting about it. So here it is. And yes, it's RobRae RaeRob, whatever you want to call them.

**Disclaimer: **It is with a sad heart that I must inform you all that I, do NOT own the Teen Titans or any of the characters named in this fic. Oh but if I did... (evil genius laughter follows)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so explain this again BB." Robin asked as he lounged on the couch. Truthfully he kind of tuned his team-mate out the first time.

"It's like Secret Santa but for Halloween. We all put our names in, then pick someone else's name out and we get to decide that person's costume. If we do it now that gives us a month to pick our person's costume."

"No." Came Raven's automatic and expected answer.

"Oh I so enjoyed the Secret of Santa last year, I would like to do the Secret of Halloween too." Star's bubbly voice chirped up.

"Actually that sounds pretty cool Beast Boy. I'm in." Cyborg said. Three pairs eyes were trained on Robin as if they could get him to agree by sheer force of will.

"I guess I'm in too." Robin regretted the words the moment they left his mouth but it was done and he was doing it. He wouldn't be doing it alone though. With the rest of his team they all turned to Raven who was pointedly ignoring them while she read one of her endless supply of books. She eventually lifted her eyes to them, looking annoyed and ready to bolt.

"Come on Raven, we'll all promise not pick a bunny suit for you." Beast Boy said with a smile. Her eyebrow twitched so Cyborg tried his hand.

"Think about it this way Rae, whoever you pick you make them wear whatever you want. You could possibly humiliate BB." Raven's lips pressed into a thin line so they thrust Starfire at her.

"Friend Raven, we will have much fun shopping for the costumes." Small tentacles of black energy extended out and a glass shattered on the counter. So Robin stepped forward and grinned at Raven.

"Raven you're the one that said you wanted to do more team bonding activities. The whole team is participating, that makes it a team bonding activity." Raven glared at her leader before swiftly standing up to leave.

"FINE! But if one of you puts me in a bunny suit there will be nowhere you can hide from me!" She yelled before stomping out of the room. The rest of the Titans let out a sigh of relief, they thought it was going to take longer to convince Raven. Maybe she really was more open since they (mostly Raven) defeated Trigon.

Later that night the team was sitting around Mumbo's old hat, now illusion/magic free thanks to Raven. BB was shaking around the top hat, mixing up the names and grinning.

"Who's first?" Cyborg asked.

"I am." Raven said quickly. Everyone was thankful that Raven was participating so no one argued. Reaching over she snatched the hat out of Beast Boy's hands, slipped her hand in and grabbed a name. Opening it she let a small devilish grin spread over her lips but didn't look at anyone in particular so as not to give away the name she picked.

"I don't like that smile Cyborg, it scares me." BB said as Raven tucked the slip of paper away and handed the hat to Robin, who was sitting next to her. Robin picked a name but didn't let anything show on his face one way or another, he simply handed the hat to Beast Boy. BB picked out a name and tilted his head in thought before grinning and nodding in approval. Cyborg was next and when he read the name on the slip of paper he let out a loud laugh and thrust the hat with the last name in it at Starfire. Star read the last remaining name and clapped in joy.

"Friends we shall have joyous fun! Friend Raven, may we do the shopping together?"

"Sure Star, why not?" All three boys swallowed nervously. If Raven was willing to go shopping with Starfire that more than likely meant that she didn't pick Star's name. Meaning one of their names was sitting in Raven's pocket. The thought made each of them cringe for a different reason. Starfire jumped up in excitement and grabbed Raven's arm, dragging the demoness out. Raven for her part, went willingly and whistling an eerie tune as they walked out the door.

A month went by, fighting crime and looking for the perfect costume. Suddenly Halloween was the next day and everyone was nervous. They would exchange costumes the morning of Halloween and reveal who got what name. As the Titans went to bed that night they each checked the costumes one last time to make sure everything was ready. Halloween morning was greeted with excitement and fear as Jump City's teen heroes slowly trickled into the common area of the tower, each carrying a bag containing a costume for one of their team mates.

"I'm going first!" Cyborg shouted as he tossed a bag at Robin. Cyborg was grinning and Robin was shaking his head. He knew what was coming, he knew from the moment he agreed to take part what costume he would be wearing. He just didn't know what version. Slowly he pulled out a Batman costume but not the cool black version that he not so secretly loved as a kid. It was the grey and blue version with tights. Not spandex but straight up tights! He hasn't worn tights since he was a kid.

"Thanks Cy, really." Robin said dryly as he glared down at the offending costume.

"It could be worse Rob, I almost got you one of your old costumes with the shorts so everyone could see those infamous legs." Robin gritted his teeth but decided not say anything. It would only make it worse because he was sure Cy had an endless supply of jokes to make about his old costume.

"I wish to go next friends." Starfire said quickly, handing a bag to Cyborg. Cyborg ripped open the bag and stood gaping at the costume in shock.

"Dude is that a Mighty Mouse suit." Cyborg nodded while Robin and Beast Boy laughed and poor Starfire stood smiling cluelessly.

"Now that's ironic." Raven spoke for the first time that morning, sending Robin and Beast Boy into another fit of laughter.

"Is there something wrong with my costume choice? I have begun to view this hero on the Internet and I like him very much." Star asked with great concern. Cyborg finally spoke again.

"Uhh no Star, it's just... I'm... and he's... it's ironic but I like it." They all watched Starfire relax visibly.

"My turn!" Beast Boy yelled, thrusting a bag at Starfire. Everyone cringed, wondering what BB would choose for Star. The alien enthusiasticly pulled out her costume and frowned. It was big and fury.

"Is that a wookie?" Raven asked causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Raven you know what a wookie is?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Yes, Chewbaca is a wookie."

"Raven you know who Chewbaca is?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he's in Star Wars. I'm personally a Han fan."

"This is real right? I'm not dreaming or imagining this? I mean this is really happening. Right?" BB asked quietly, Robin and Cyborg nodded silently.

"Friends I don't understand, what is a wookie and is that my costume?"

"No Star you're Big Foot but I should have thought about Chewy for you." Beast Boy said as the shock wore off just a little but he still couldn't believe it. Raven, a Star Wars fan.

"I do not have big feet!" Star screamed before shrinking in on herself and asking timidly, "Do I?"

"No Starfire, you don't. Big Foot is your costume. Your feet are normal." Cyborg said wrapping an arm around the slightly distressed alien.

"Raven." Everyone turned their attention to their leader as he calmly handed Raven a bag, a small grin plastered on his face. Raven took the bag with apprehension, unsure if she should trust her friend considering everyone else's costumes. Sticking her hand in the bag she was surprised to feel soft, buttery leather at her fingertips. Pulling the material out she was even more surprised to see a deep vivid purple. There was more inside the bag so Raven peeked in. Black elbow length gloves and thigh high boots, a long brown wavy wig and a whip. Raven chanced a glance at Robin who's grin had widened considerably.

"Catwoman? Not Poison Ivy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Robin shrugged and the grin never left his lips.

"I prefer purple." Their eyes locked for a long moment before the rest of the team intruded, meaning BB interrupted.

"Aww dude, that means Raven picked my name! Alright just give it to me, I need to know. I'm scared but I need to know." Beast Boy snatched the bag off the floor that was sitting next to Raven's feet. The green changeling stuck his whole head in the bag rather than pulling the costume out. When he finally looked up, his eyes were wide and he looked a little pale.

"You're sick." Was all he said to a smirking Raven. Cyborg who was eager to see what could make BB react that way ripped the bag out if his friend's hands. Beast Boy made a half-hearted attempt to pull it back but figured they would see it eventually so instead prepared himself for their reactions. Cyborg didn't waste time, he tore the bag open and just stared at the costume before he broke into hysterical laughter and held it up. Robin and Starfire had the same reaction, stunned silence and then side splitting laughter that would make the Joker proud.

"Raven, you're a genius! Pure genius!" Cyborg said between fits of laughter

"Rae I can't even... Wonder Woman! Beast Boy... Wonder Woman!" The Boy Wonder gasped out.

"I thought it was a _wonderful _idea." Raven replied dryly, sending everyone into another fit of laughter except Beast Boy.

"You're all sick." He grumbled, grabbed his costume and walked out. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as the Titans lounged around and prepared for the costume party they were going to at the Mayor's mansion. They were all dreading it now, except Starfire who couldn't wait to wear her Big Foot costume after doing a little research on Big Foot.

Raven stared at herself in mirror. She looked weird. Not bad or good, just weird. After a quick look at the database's file on Catwoman Raven discovered that the master thief had green eyes to go with her long wavy brown hair. She also found that her costume was an exact replica, down to the smallest detail and that the Boy Wonder and Batman himself seem to have a lot of pictures and even a few videos of the thief. More than any other villain or foe. 'Like father, like son.' She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. After searching the database Raven found a spell in one of her books to enchant the cowl for her costume. When wearing the cowl her hair and eyes would be like Catwoman's without having to wear an uncomfortable wig or contacts for the effect. One thing Raven did like was the whip, it made her feel empowered and kind of sexy.

As she stood in the hallway Raven took a deep, cleansing breath before stepping into the common room. Cyborg, who's Mighty Mouse costume was still a little small despite Starfire getting the biggest size available, was having a "snack" (really it was a meal for average person) before the party in case the food wasn't any good. Star was admiring her fuzzy self in reflection of the window, and speaking rapidly to herself in her native tongue. Robin was sitting off in a corner trying to be invisible but failing. Raven didn't see Beast Boy anywhere though.

"Oh Friend Raven you look most beautiful!" Starfire said when she noticed Raven's reflection in the window. Cyborg and Robin looked up at her, both smiling brightly as they walked over to get a closer look.

"Is that the same wig? And what did you do to your eyes?" Robin asked as his uncovered blue eyes met her temporally green ones.

"A little spell on the mask, for my hair and eyes."

"Oh... okay." Robin sounded relieved, like he thought Raven had permanently changed her hair and eyes.

"You look great Rae, you could give the real Catwoman a run for her money." Cyborg said with a warm smile. A light blush crept over Raven's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, you definitely could Raven." Robin said with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. The other three Titans turned to look at him in shock when Beast Boy burst in the room, flaunting his Amazonian costume with gleeful pride.

"You look... happy." Raven said with a frown.

"I figured I could pout about it or I could embrace it and have fun. I chose fun. Besides I never get to show off my legs, look at these babies. They are awesome!" Beast Boy said as he jumped around in a glorified swim suit. In truth Beast Boy really was embarrassed still but he also knew that if he showed that, his friends would only tease him more. After Beast Boy's dramatic entrance the team made sure they had their uniforms in the T-car and headed out to the costume party, with Robin riding along side on the R-cycle.

It didn't take them long to get to the Mayor's mansion. With the exception of Starfire, they were all hesitant to even go inside but it proved to be unnecessary. The Mayor himself was dressed rather ridiculously, his overweight body stuffed into a Robin costume while his equally overweight and too short wife tried to make herself seem taller dressed as Starfire. In fact it seemed that most of the guests were dressed as a member of the Teen Titans. Raven looked around the room and noted that while Robin and Starfire seemed to be the most popular costume choice, Beast Boy and Cyborg also got their fair share of fan appreciation as well. There were notably less Ravens walking around, maybe 4 in total out of 200 guests. She turned to look at Robin blandly.

"I came, I saw and I was seen. Can I leave now?"

"No. I think the people deserve to see Gotham's hottest 'Are they/Aren't they' maybe couple share a dance, don't you?" Robin grinned and held out a hand.

"I don't dance." Raven said quietly, her temporary green eyes blazing.

"I know Raven doesn't dance but I think Catwoman does, especially with Batman." He winked as he said the words loud enough so the Mayor would hear.

"Oh I think that's a great idea, Batman and Catwoman sharing a romantic dance. I hear they are secretly a couple." He looked to Robin for confirmation, Robin grinned knowingly and shrugged unconvincingly in reply while he reached over to grab Raven's hand. Before another word could be spoken Robin dragged the demoness out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven glared at the Boy Wonder while Robin continued to smile cheekily at her in return.

"Why are you doing this Robin?"

"The Mayor thought it would be a good idea, I'm just trying to keep him happy for tonight." Robin led the girl in his arm around the dance floor gracefully, like an old pro. Which surprised Raven even though she knew who raised him. As Bruce Wayne's son he would have to go to quite a few events fancy like this.

"You practically handfed him the idea!" Raven hissed quietly causing Robin to frown slightly.

"Rae it's just a dance, one that you might actually enjoy if you would just... shut up and let me lead!" Robin watched the shock register on her face before she tried to pull out of his arms but Robin only tightened his arms on her waist.

"Raven I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to shut up, I just want you to have fun. Just a little." Raven sighed in defeat because she could feel his honesty through their bond. He just wanted her to be happy and enjoy one damn dance. So Raven did something she's never been comfortable with. She relinquished her control, at least for the rest of the dance, to Robin. Robin felt her whole body relax at once and she rested her head on his chest. They danced quietly for a few moments before Robin spoke again.

"See it's not so bad, right?" He whispered the words in her ear and Raven shivered in his arms.

"No, it's kind of... nice." Her lips brushed against his throat and her breath caressed his skin.

"Rae, there's something I've wanted to tell you." Robin spoke gently and Raven looked up when he spoke, their eyes locked. Robin leaned in, deciding that actions speak louder than words. Their lips were millimeters apart when two things happened at once. The flash of a camera blinded them both momentarily and the front door exploded from outside. Control Freak walked in, Halloween decorations that had been brought to life by his remote control coming in behind him as he pointed and zapped more decorations under his control. The birds looked at Control Freak, then each other quickly and back at the villain at hand.

"Titans go!" Their leader yelled as they all separated to protect the party goers while Robin went right after Control Freak himself. The fight didn't long once Robin knocked out Control Freak, taking out the few remaining rogue decorations was cake. The party was over but the damage to Mayor's home was minimal. Most of the Titan's costumes had seen better days. Beast Boy now looked like he was wearing a bikini and the wig was gone. Cyborg's Mighty Mouse cape and shirt were torn clean off, leaving him in slightly too small red pants and boots. Starfire's costume was torn in different places making it seem like Big Foot was losing his/her hair. Robin's cape was torn in half and there was a gash on his cheek. Raven was the only one to escape without damage to her costume. After helping clean up they left the Mayor's house so they could go home. The Titans trudged into the Tower tiredly and collapsed bonelessly on the couch. They sat silently for a long time before Cyborg stood up and stretched.

"So... who's hungry?" He asked as he headed into the kitchen and started pulling stuff out. "I'm making pancakes!" Starfire and Beast Boy jumped off the couch and ran to help. Star pulled out the mustard and some salsa for her pancakes, while Beast Boy produced some tofu bacon for himself. The birds just mumbled 'no thanks' and walked out if the room.

"Raven, can we talk?" Robin called out as Raven turned down the hallway that led to her room. "Privately." He added quickly and gestured up to the roof. Raven took a deep breath and nodded, following Robin to her favorite place on the island. They situated themselves on the edge without speaking, their legs dangling over the side. Robin pulled off the cowl and sighed in relief, he felt claustrophobic under that thing.

"You're hurt." Her voice was soft as her fingers brushed the cut on his cheek. "It's not bad, I'll heal."

"It's deep, I should heal it for you."

"You don't have to Raven."

"I know I don't have to Dick, but I want to." Her words and the use of his name silenced anything else Robin might have said on the subject and he turned to face her. Raven placed a hand on his cheek and let her magic flow between them, healing Robin silently and quickly. Their eyes caught and held as Raven lowered her hand and Robin smiled.

"Can you take off the mask?" He asked quietly. "I want to look at you, not half of you." Raven raised an eyebrow and fingered the lower part of her cowl but didn't remove it.

"You know Robin, I'm surprised you picked Catwoman. I would have figured you as more of a Poison Ivy guy."

"Why Ivy?"

"You have a type Robin. Ivy, Batgirl, Star... you like redheads." Raven ran her fingers through the long brown hair that escaped the back of her cowl. Robin reached out and ran his own fingers through the brown locks before reaching up and peeling the cowl off Raven. He watched as her eyes and hair returned to their normal state.

"I prefer purple." His voice was barely a whisper as he leaned in, threading the fingers of one hand into her short purple hair and cupping her jaw with other hand while he looked deeply into her stunning amethyst eyes.

"You know, blue is my favorite color." Raven whispered in return as they continued to move closer to each other.

"I know." Were the last words spoken before Robin closed the distance and captured Raven's lips with his own.

FIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Not bad, I think. Or maybe it is bad, I don't know I'm my own worst critic. I hope at least someone enjoys it. Okay I'm done. Bye!


	2. The DeletedAlternate Scenes

Prefer: The Deleted/Alternate Scenes

**Summary:** Just a few little scenes that didn't quite make into the story itself but I wanted to post them anyway. Hopefully they don't suck.

**Disclaimer:** Really? I have to admit I don't own Teen Titans, thus admitting I don't own the whole DCU. That's just rubbing salt in the wound...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning...

Starfire opened the morning paper with a smile that quickly faded as the cover story caught her attention.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed before flying out of the room in tears. Cyborg and Beast Boy picked the newspaper with dread in their hearts. 'Love Birds!' With a picture of Raven and Robin from the night before, lips a whisper away from coming together as they were obviously about to kiss was splashed on the page.

"You owe me $20!" Cyborg said to Beast Boy with a laugh as he hung the front page of the paper on the refrigerator. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin pulled away from Raven's lips slowly and grinned as he looked down at Raven's costume again. Specifically down at her right hip.

"I love your normal uniform but I wouldn't object to you keeping the whip. It might be fun for us somewhere down the line." Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Robin onto his back, leaning over him as she replied.

"Shut up Boy Blunder, I have better ways in mind for you to use that mouth." And they didn't talk again for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had to make it myself, I couldn't find one anywhere." Beast Boy said as he handed Starfire the bag excitedly and bounced up and down whole time she carefully pulled the costume out. As a whole, the other four Titans gaped at the costume in stunned silence. After a full five minutes of silence Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"What do you think?" He asked but before anyone could answer, Robin whirled around and punched Beast Boy square in the mouth and stomped out of the room.

"You insensitive little ass!" Raven yelled as she flung him up bashing him against the ceiling and slamming him back down on the floor with her powers before running after Robin to make sure he was okay.

"Really BB? You made a Slade costume!" Cyborg shook his head in disgust and walked away leaving Beast Boy on the floor, while Starfire continued to stare at offending costume in her hands. Finally she threw it down on the ground and turned to leave when BB muttered something under his breath.

"I knew I should have gotten Star the Big Foot costume." Beast Boy was just barely pulling himself off the ground when it happened.

"I DO NOT HAVE BIG FEET!" The alien princess screamed and then shot a starbolt at BB, sending him flying across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their lips were millimeters apart when two things happened simultaneously, a camera flashed to their left and the front door burst open. The birds looked at each, then to Control Freak who had just barged in and back at each other.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, grabbing Raven and pulling her in the opposite direction as their team mates rushed forward.

"Robin what are you doing? The battle." Raven said as her leader and friend dragged her outside.

"It's just Control Freak, they don't need us."

"But if something happens-"

"Oh just shut up Rae!" Robin interrupted before crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss lasted a while but when they pulled away Raven was smiling.

"You're right, they don't need us right now." Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, kissing him again as black energy surrounded them both, teleporting them somewhere more private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither bird, both of whom were busy with each other at the moment, noticed their three friends poking their heads out the door and watching them as they kissed. The door to the roof shut silently as three went back inside. They didn't speak until they were safely in the common room.

"Yes! Finally! Now we don't have to tiptoe around the obvious feelings they have for each other." Beast Boy yelled and jumped around excitedly.

"This is most joyous news! I shall call Bumblebee to partake in the gossip while I make the traditional pudding of love in celebration!" Starfire flew away with a huge smile on her face.

"It is about time. I thought it would have happened sooner, what with their bond they think we don't know about but if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Raven and Robin, who heard Beast Boy yell and rushed down stairs to make sure everything was okay, slowly backed away until they were well out of earshot.

"How long do you think we can avoid that?" Raven asked quietly, gesturing in the general direction of their friends.

"The morning." Robin shrugged.

"We could hide in my room all day tomorrow."

"They'll come looking for us."

"No one goes inside my room."

"Except me." Raven let the soft smile grace her lips and Robin returned the sign of affection.

"Yes, except you." Then Robin grinned that cocky grin of his and leaned against the wall.

"You and me, in your room all day, alone. I like the sound of that." Robin slipped his hand in Raven's, lacing their fingers together and tugging the dark empath (_his_ dark empath) towards her room.

"Don't get too excited bird brain, I plan on meditating."

"Oh me too but I don't meditate like you do but I think you might like my way of meditating, lips and hands play a much bigger part." The grin never left his lips, if anything it got wider. Raven blushed and ducked her head down a little.

"I think I might like it too." She whispered as she pulled a surprised Robin into her room.


End file.
